Strangers By Day, Lovers By Night
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: "Teach me how to fight," Sasuke asked. And the only thing Naruto wanted to teach him was how to take it as he pounded him into the mattress. NARUSASU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I have entered into negotiations for part-ownership of Uchiha Sasuke. Unfortunately these negotiations are with my cat and he didn't seem very responsive. On a more serious note however this story does involve a rather large age difference between Naruto and Sasuke and due to the tender age of our dear favorite Uchiha there may be some offended parties out there. It's all legal, I assure you. :)

* * *

**Strangers By Day, Lovers By Night.**

Sasuke ran with his heart pounding in his chest. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw that the three guys who had attacked him were still hot on his heels. He bit his lip and tried to run faster, certain that if they caught him he would be in much worse shape than he was already. Above them the moon shone against the dark of the night sky but its light was tainted by the stale glow from the streetlamps. Sasuke darted down the next alley he saw and stopped in dismay. There was only a bare wall to greet him instead of an exit way like he'd hoped. He spun hastily and observed his attackers advancing on him slowly, his ragged breath echoing in the confined space.

"Thought you could outrun us, did you, pansy boy?" one taunted, his teeth seeming to glint in the overhead streetlamp.

Sasuke snarled and clenched his fists together angrily. "Leave me alone. If I tell my father about you, you-"

"Oh, what's daddy going to do?" the second one taunted. "Scold us? Ha! Like we care if you tell your father or not!"

Sasuke swallowed angrily and readjusted his footing. No doubt they were going to try bashing him up even further. The split on his lip was still leaking blood and his ribs felt mightily sore. He took a step back as the teenagers advanced even closer towards him; all bearing identical malicious smiles on their faces.

"What do you want? I told you I had no cash on me!" Sasuke said to them, heart pumping erratically in his throat.

"No cash on you? An _Uchiha_? Like we'd believe that," the first with the pointed teeth and pale face snapped.

"If money is what you want I'll go get more," Sasuke replied, his eyes darted from each three before returning to the one in front. "Just leave me alone!"

"Pfft," the first one scoffed. "Get him!"

They rushed for him at the same time while Sasuke ran off to one side in an attempt to escape them. He managed to push one aside and make it past before he felt a hand grab his hair and yank it back. A cry of pain left his lips as his head was pulled backwards and his feet were knocked out from underneath him. He fell to the cold, dirty floor with a grunt that soon morphed into a gasp as a foot connected harshly with his stomach. Sasuke quickly rolled onto his side, curled into the foetal position and covered his head with his arms. A torrent of kicks followed with verbal abuse showering him in sync. Gritting his teeth Sasuke prayed with closed eyes that they'd soon give up and leave him alone. He never should have driven through the bad neighbourhood. What on earth possessed him to do so was beyond his current scope of recognition.

"Answer us when we ask you a question, faggot!" one boy shouted at him, snapping Sasuke's wondering attention to him.

He was suddenly pulled into a kneeling position, a hand wrapped firmly in his dark hair. Blood dribbled out of his nose and by the throbbing emanating from his forehead Sasuke was certain there was a cut up there too. The hand in his hair pulled on it harshly, Sasuke crying out and raising his own hands to wrap around the wrist to try pry the grip open.

"Just let me go," he pleaded, eyes widening before a fist connected with one almost sealing it shut.

Another punch caught his chin and another smacked against his nose. Stars appeared before Sasuke's eyes as he let out a large gasp, unashamed with the moment of weakness he displayed by doing so.

"You want us to let you go?" one asked him, one with long blond hair and a fringe that covered one eye. "Then you can suck my cock first!"

Sasuke looked at him in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Don't pretend you won't like it," the one with his fingers wrapped in Sasuke's hair said. "Pansy little faggot."

Sasuke bared his teeth in anger but his mouth fell into an 'o' of shock when the blond suddenly unzipped his fly and pulled out his flaccid dick.

"Suck it, bitch," he growled, reaching forward and clasping Sasuke's chin in his hands.

With strength Sasuke didn't knew he had he lashed out with a fist into the blonds exposed groin, catching his captor by surprise. The one holding his hair loosened the grip just long enough for Sasuke to push him away and stumble to his feet and flee. He ignored the shouts behind him and ran as fast as his trembling legs could carry him. His foot caught on some broken pavement and he stumbled slightly, fingers grazing the rough concrete below as he managed to push himself along without stopping. Turning back into the street Sasuke dove into the next side street he saw, relief jumping into his eyes when he saw a half closed roller door for a local mechanic, light streaming from underneath the metal. He dived for the safety of the yellow glow and threw open the door, fingers holding tight so he could slam shut the roller door behind him. He moved to lunge forward and instead came into contact with a solid figure.

Turning his head Sasuke was confronted by a very angry sounding shopkeeper. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" came the rough demand. Sasuke, in surprise, tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. He immediately braced himself for an attack and almost fainted with relief when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sasuke swallowed away his fear and looked up, eyes widening as he took in the tall figure before him. The light above them cast the man into shadow, the only part of him visible were the denim jeans and black shirt that consisted of his attire.

"Don't let them get me," Sasuke gasped out.

The man didn't response and instead pulled keys from his pocket. Moving past Sasuke he crouched down and locked the garage door into place. When he turned Sasuke felt a hot blush cover his cheeks. The man was a blond, blue eyes gazing concerned at him. Faint whisker-like scars graced his cheeks, just visible under his hint of stubble and a smudge of grease sat beside his firm nose. Sasuke swallowed awkwardly and felt a rush of embarrassment as the man's eyes took in his bloodied face and dishevelled appearance.

"What happened? Are you okay? You're bleeding!" the blond reached forward to touch him and Sasuke jerked away in shock. Holding up his palms flat and facing towards Sasuke the mechanic shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you look pretty beat up." He pointed a finger to the ceiling. "My place is upstairs I can get you cleaned up if you wish or I can call an ambulance to take you to hospital."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No! No hospital!"

The blond looked taken aback for a minute before nodding. "No worries. Then would you like to come upstairs?"

Sasuke drew his arms around himself and look over his shoulder. It was a small one-car garage that he currently sat in. The floor was filthy but that didn't matter, his pants were beyond cleaning now. There was an old Mercedes Benz currently on the work station and an open tool box beside it. The dirty yellow light above revealed a workbench along the back and side wall. A set of ascending wooden stairs sat on a wooden platform on the opposite side, the front door that would obviously be used when the garage door was shut sitting in line with them.

Moving his eyes back to the stranger Sasuke nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it!" the blond replied, smiling widely. "Anything to help out." Moving into a standing position he extended a hand to help the brunet up.

Sasuke accepted it and was hauled to his feet with little grace. The man's hand was warm and strong and his touch sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. As their hands fell apart Sasuke glanced down to see the dirt that had been transferred over to his pale skin. He casually wiped it on his pants but blushed deeply when the blond caught him in the act.

"Oh, um ... sorry," Sasuke offered, tucking his hands behind him and out of view.

"No, I'm sorry! When you've been working all day you sorta' forget to check you're clean before doing or touching anyone else."

The words were in no way meant to be erotic but Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tremor at the phrase. He nodded as he was gestured upstairs and followed the man up, a quick glance over his shoulder at the closed door behind them. What were those three guys going to do now? Probably go back to Sasuke's car and trash the thing. He winced slightly; he would need to make up a plausible lie to his father about the events of this evening. They reached the top of the stairs and Sasuke gave a quick look around. It was a very narrow and small apartment in a typical one room setting. The kitchen area was towards the front, a small living area in the middle and an unmade and messy bed in the back. A door beside the stairway obviously led to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know it's small but it suits me right," the man said, noticing Sasuke's observant look.

Sasuke met his eyes briefly before shaking his head. "I don't care."

The man nodded once before slapping himself across the forehead. "I'm so stupid! How could I forget?" He hurried to Sasuke's side and extended his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke accepted the hand, knowing it would transfer more grime onto his skin. But he was beyond caring now, what was more filth to what he already had coated on him? "Sasuke." He didn't supply his surname and the blond didn't seem too concerned about not knowing it.

Naruto gave him a knowing smile. "Sasuke," he repeated. "Take a seat. You've been hit pretty bad, I'll see what I can do before sending you to a nurse."

"I already told you, I don't want to go to the hospital!" Sasuke said angrily, though he took a seat on the worn couch graciously. The pattern was hideous, a mixture of brown and orange lines that may have been fashionable back in the eighties. A battered coffee table stood in front of it, a car magazine opened to a page about Chevrolet's on top.

"Okay, okay! No hospital, I get it," Naruto repeated. He stood by his sink and started running water into a kettle. "What happened, anyway?"

Sasuke sighed and rested his chin on his palm. "I wanted a quick way home so I drove through this side of town only to run over a piece of metal and pop a tire. Next thing I know three guys jump out of nowhere and start bashing me up. I managed to run away and get here before any more real damage could be done."

Although that was a lie and Sasuke knew it. Their words had done more damage then he'd thought possible. Calling him a faggot and telling him to suck their cocks? Yeah, Sasuke was gay and try as he might it worried him that the general public seemed to be privy to his darkest secrets. He didn't talk effeminately; he'd even dated a few girls over the years to keep up with the 'perfect family' act. He shook his head softly to himself and looked over to find Naruto watching him intently.

"You're lucky then," the blond said softly. He'd already placed the kettle on its holster to boil. "And you're in a little bit of more luck because I happen to know a great couple of doctors who've taught me a thing or two about stiches and fixing up cuts." He placed his hands behind his head and moved over to the bathroom, kicking the door open with a booted foot. "I hope you're not scared of needles because the only one I have is pretty nasty looking!" he called out from the small room.

Sasuke leant over to peer into the bathroom. Naruto was standing in front of a small sink and had his medicine cabinet flung open as he sought about for his materials. "Don't you have butterfly bandages? They'll do just fine."

"No way, that's for kids." Naruto turned and extended his hands proudly, an assortment of medical items in his dirty palms. "Oh, better clean myself up first." He dumped the tools on the coffee table and returned to the bathroom.

As Sasuke listened to him wash his hands he glanced over what had been brought. There was a bottle of antiseptic fluid, some bandages, a few needles and string Sasuke assumed was the medical equivalent for stitching someone up. Raising a hand he gingerly touched his forehead and immediately regretted doing so. A wave of pain assailed him and he grunted softly in response.

"Don't touch it," Naruto warned. He was back at the sink and now pouring the boiled water into a clear bowl. "You'll get it infected."

Sasuke didn't retort and waited as the blond took a seat beside him, bowl placed carefully on the table. He lightly dunked some cloth into the water and wrung it out, water running clear back into the bowl.

"Thank you," Sasuke said softly.

"Don't thank me yet," Naruto grinned. "Though you probably won't want to after I'm done with you."

Sasuke managed a small smile that quickly turned into a hiss when the hot compress was applied to his forehead. "Ouch!" he cried out.

"Don't move!" Naruto scolded him. A hand came up and gently held Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke felt his eyes widen as their gazes locked. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke darted a tongue out to wet his lips and nodded, slightly curious as to why Naruto's eyes had seemingly been mesmerised by his lips as he did so. "Sorry."

Naruto didn't reply and instead started to lightly pad around the cut on Sasuke's forehead. Bit by bit he cleaned away the blood, each time sending the water in the bowl a deeper pink until the liquid needed to be replaced. They sat in silence as Naruto finished cleaning Sasuke's forehead and moved to his nose and then his lips. Clutching his fingers together tightly Sasuke shut his eyes and tried to think as rationally and as asexually as possible as the man dabbed at his lips lightly and softly. Who knew a mechanic could have such a soft touch?

"There, all cleaned up."

Sasuke reopened his eyes to find Naruto's face dangerously close to his. He could feel the warm breath of the stranger tickling his face and smell the slight hint of peppermint. For not the first time that night Sasuke felt himself blush heavily. He pulled himself away and covered the motion by stretching his arms.

"Thanks." He winced as he pulled his body a little too hard. Something Naruto noticed.

"Are you cut under your shirt?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Just the face."

Naruto nodded. "You won't need stitches after all, the cut looked a lot worse than what I thought it was going to be. Looks like those butterfly bandages will do the trick."

"Good," Sasuke replied. "I can put them on."

Naruto waved a hand as he sought through the assortment of bandages. "Here they go. And I'll do it, better chance of getting it right this way."

"Are you saying I wouldn't know how to do it?" Sasuke demanded, slightly affronted.

Naruto smiled at him while he peeled open the package. "'Course not, I just know my hands will be steadier."

"How so?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. He didn't think he could handle the blond touching him again. If he blushed one more time, Sasuke was going to scream. Besides that, every time Naruto touched him it sent warm and giddy feelings straight to his penis. Something that should not have been happening considering what had happened only hours before. Sometimes Sasuke _really_ hated his sex drive.

"I'm not the one who was just bashed up, was I?" Naruto reminded him softly. "Now hold still."

Biting his tongue Sasuke held his breath as Naruto carefully placed three bandages across the small gash. At first when he brushed a bang out of the way Sasuke had to close his eyes. When the fingers seemed to linger longer than necessary against his temple he had to fight down the blush that threatened to overcome his face. When Naruto told him it was over he released a sigh, not realising how long he'd been without fresh air.

"We're done?" he asked as Naruto stood and began to clear the table.

The blond turned to face him. "We are." He threw the used bandages into the bin and emptied the bowl in the sink. "I think next time you should reconsider driving through this side of town."

"I will," Sasuke said. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time and I never really thought of anywhere in the city as a bad place."

Naruto turned to face him and leant against the sink. "Every city has its bad spots. This is ours. You'd do well to be familiar with all territory especially when you're alone."

A flare of annoyance sparked in Sasuke. Who was this guy to lecture him? He didn't know Sasuke from a bar of soap. "Then why do you live here?"

Naruto barked out a laugh. "I'm old enough to look after myself."

Sasuke snorted a sound of disbelief. "And I'm not?"

"I'm twenty-six, Sasuke. You're what? Seventeen?"

Sasuke felt a spark of surprise. "That old?" he asked before he could stop the question from slipping out.

"Yes, that old," Naruto teased him.

"So you're ten years older than me, then," Sasuke answered him from the previous question.

"Sixteen?"

"Seventeen in the summer," Sasuke corrected with a small smile.

"True," Naruto said distractedly. "Want some tea?"

Sasuke nodded quickly and returned to gazing around the apartment. "How long have you been a mechanic for?"

"Since I dropped out in sophomore," was the response. "I seemed to have a knack with cars and nothing else so I started as an apprentice earning five dollars an hour and gradually became my own business. Took a while to get here but I did. Ideally I'd like to close up shop here and make it in a more popular part of town."

"Then why don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged and poured water into two mismatched cups. "I've got the money but I've got regulars here and friends who I probably wouldn't have anywhere else."

"Hard to believe there are any honest people in this neighbourhood," Sasuke sneered. "The guys who got me sure seemed to be local enough."

"Not everyone's bad here, you know," Naruto defended, stirring the tea slowly. His back was to Sasuke so his face was hidden, but his tone sounded sad. "There are groups of kids who mess around a bit here. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He turned around again and brought the tea over. He placed Sasuke's cup in front of him, without a coaster, and took the seat he had before.

"Unfortunately so," Sasuke said dryly. "I don't see why they couldn't have left me alone though. Just because they are jealous and insecure brats doesn't mean they can abuse me for it." He reached for his tea and blew on the hot liquid.

"True. It must be hard for you." Sasuke shot him a questioning look and Naruto continued. "I mean, you'd get that a lot, wouldn't you? Being the President's son."

Sasuke froze mid-sip before meeting Naruto's gaze in surprise. "You know who I am?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Naruto nodded. "I knew from the moment I saw you downstairs. You're a face not easily forgotten."

Tea still untasted Sasuke placed it down on the table. Frustration began to bubble within him as his identity was laid bare. "I suppose you'll want a reward now before sending me off home?"

"Reward? Why? For being a nice guy? It doesn't happen that way, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him. "And I suppose you think I'm some selfish, arrogant little boy who can't fix a tyre without getting beat up and who doesn't know how to fight back?"

Naruto frowned. "These are your words, not mine. If you're going to insist on telling people what _they_ think about you then you're always going to be exactly what you think of yourself."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke growled angrily. "How dare you get off on talking to me like you _know_ me? You have no fucking clue about who I am other than what you see in those stupid magazines and on TV!"

Naruto nodded calmly and leant forward onto his knees. "You're right. And now I'm wishing I hadn't mentioned it at all because you were acting fine before I said anything." Sasuke pursed his lips and turned his body away from the other. "Is that why those guys did that to you?"

Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder. "Of course it is! Because of how I am portrayed as in the media and because of my family I suffer this as a consequence."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly. He reached up and placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "What were you doing alone anyway? Aren't you supposed to have a convoy?"

Sasuke pulled himself out of the comforting grasp and stood, body turning to face the blond. "Is it wrong that just for once I want to be normal? Go somewhere without three men tailing me? I gave them the slip and ducked into this shit of a suburb to try get away from it. I just wanted to drive a dozen streets by myself, listening to my music without anyone in my rear vision mirror. Is that so hard to ask?"

"Not at all," Naruto agreed. "Not at all."

Sasuke stood there panting slightly before running his fingers lightly through his hair, careful to avoid the cut. "I'm sorry," he eventually said. "It's just – I just – I mean, it's so annoying having such judgement laid upon you all the time. I feel like I can't breathe. Like anything I do is monitored and assessed." He resumed his spot beside Naruto and sighed heavily. "I just wish people could see through me sometimes."

"Sometimes it's nice to be noticed," Naruto said softly. Sasuke turned to look at the older man in surprise; his tone was flat and hollow. A complete turnaround from almost anything he'd sounded like that night. "I grew up as an orphan living in a share house with a man who beat me, a woman who fucked any of the boys going through as soon as they hit puberty and a dozen other kids who had nowhere else to go." He raised his head and looked at the facing wall blankly. "I had no one watching out for me, no one even cared if I existed. There were teachers at my high school that paid more attention than all the others. Ones that would make sure I did my homework and was eating right. But I saw their concern as interference and rebelled against it. I hated them for checking up on me, accused them of keeping tabs on me. I started fighting and eventually almost killed the man who had been charged with looking after me. That's when I dropped out of school and started learning to be a mechanic. The owner was nice; despite being a stingy bastard he gave me a chance and let me sleep on one of the grease rags at night so that I had a place to stay."

"You – you used to sleep in a garage?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto slid his eyes across to meet the surprised gaze. "Yeah. Better than getting abused at night." He suddenly broke into a wide smile and barked out a laugh. "Look at me! Babbling away my life story to a boy who's going to forget it as soon as daddy's chopper picks him up!"

Sasuke's gaze darkened. "Shut up! I am not like that! Why bother telling me that story if you mock me for it afterwards?"

Naruto let his smile face and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He gazed down at his hands and sighed softly. "We should think about getting you home. I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Let them worry," Sasuke ordered childishly. "I don't want to go home."

"Didn't my story teach you anything?" Naruto asked, frowning slightly. "You're one of the lucky ones, Sasuke. You have a family, parents that love and care for you and want nothing but the best for yo-"

"No, they don't!" Sasuke interrupted. "Yeah, I get that I've got it easy compared to you, but I _hate_ my life. I have a father who sees me as nothing but a protégé and the next President of the country when _he_ has to retire. I have a mother who looks at me and thinks of my estranged older brother and then, the one person I thought loved me unconditionally and would always be there, my brother, up and left to become a fucking hippy or some shit just because he didn't want to deal with father's expectations!"

He sat there breathing heavily for a while with Naruto watching him. The blond said nothing about Sasuke's outburst and the longer the silence continued on for the more like a child Sasuke felt.

"I don't mean to sound like a brat, but I-"

"But you are," Naruto told him, sternly. Sasuke looked at him in shock but said nothing, allowing him to continue. "I know from what I've read that your father has always been into politics and that he expects his sons to do the same. I can imagine that would be difficult. But acting like a child throwing tantrums doesn't help the situation." Sasuke pouted and Naruto pressed on, unfazed. "That's just showing to everyone that you are exactly what they think of you. A spoiled brat who runs away at t-"

"I haven't run away!" Sasuke interjected angrily.

"What exactly were you trying to do when you escaped your guards?" Naruto prompted him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Sasuke didn't answer. "You shouldn't pout, you know. It makes you look like you're twelve."

Sasuke blushed. "I'm not pouting!"

Naruto laughed and reached for his cheek, gripping part of it between his thumb and index finger. "You totally are pouting!"

"Stop it!" Sasuke complained, though with a smile as he tried to batter Naruto's hands away.

They bantered with their hands as Naruto dived to try squeeze Sasuke's other cheek. Sasuke pulled away and then felt himself slipping, his hand moved to catch onto the closest thing it could to steady himself. What it caught but warm, firm and breathing. With surprise Sasuke glanced up to see he had grabbed Naruto's shoulder, the action bringing them closer than they'd been that night. As he lifted himself up their lips were scant inches apart. Naruto's eyes had gone wide, the deep cerulean blue of his irises catching Sasuke's own dark ones. Sasuke swallowed uncertainly. What was going to happen no-

"Okay, no more cheek pinching!" Naruto promised, abruptly shoving Sasuke off of him. He quickly stood up and started busying himself at the sink.

Sasuke watched him in slight dismay. What did he think was going to happen? He'd met this guy for the first time that night and already he was wishing he would kiss him? What were the chances Naruto was gay anyway? Zero to none. Shaking his head angrily Sasuke reached for his tea. The liquid was cold and unpleasant but he took a sip and swallowed the bitter mixture. If it helped clear his mind a bit that would be thankful. When Naruto returned he took a seat opposite Sasuke in one of the single lounge chairs. The statement was unmissed by Sasuke who felt the terribly familiar feeling of rejection and disgust sweep over him.

"So, is it really that bad being the President's son?" Naruto asked him, hugging a leg to his chest. Sasuke gazed for a moment at the rippling muscles in Naruto's forearms as the encircled his leg.

Swallowing delicately Sasuke coughed behind a closed fist. "Yes. And no, I suppose. It's good having the connections and the money. I hate being in the public eye. I hate reading the bullshit they say about Itachi to fill the column on page three. I hate not being able to be myself because father wants us to appear like the perfect family."

"Not able to be yourself?" Naruto echoed into a question. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke made an impatient gesture with his hand. "Exactly what I said. I can't really be who I want to be or who I _am_ because it doesn't fit in with this country's idea of 'perfect' or 'ideal'."

Naruto frowned and toyed with his bottom lip. Sasuke averted his eyes as he did so. The gesture was too erotic, the memory of it started a fire in Sasuke's stomach that no amount of bitter tea would put out. Sasuke greedily took another sip just in case.

"I guess it is hard living up to a prejudice. I used to get shit a lot growing up but people learn to live with it and eventually accept you for who you are." He smiled warmly. "It does take a while though. Took me a good few years before the boys in the shop trusted me completely."

"Why? Were you a thief?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. "No. Not at all. Just some of my lifestyle choices were not parallel to what they had." He returned his gaze to Sasuke and pinned him hard. "Don't ever change who you are just because someone _else_ thinks is right."

"Easier said than done," Sasuke lamented, crossing his arms.

"Sure it is. But you have to do it else you'll never be happy."

Sasuke smirked unpleasantly. "Trust me, telling them the truth will never make me happy. Father will put me through hell because of it. Some of the things he's already done because he suspects ..." he trailed off and gazed at the grazed fingertips on his right hand. "I'd be disowned the moment I opened my mouth. It's better living a lie than telling the truth."

"Why?" Naruto demanded, angry. Sasuke jerked in shock at the explosive reaction. "What is it your hiding that could be so bad that a father would disown his own flesh and blood? That's terrible! Your father sickens me! He preaches at elections about being fair and treating everyone equally. About not judging someone by their colour, age, race, faith or lifestyle! Hell, that's why I voted for him. I thought he was going to start a change this country sorely needs. If his own son doesn't trust him then why should the voters? Why should his party? That's disgusting!"

"And so is being a fag!" Sasuke spat, Naruto's angry tone sparking his own buried rage.

Naruto looked at him, "what did you call me?"

"Not you, _moron_!" Sasuke seethed. "Me! _Me_! I'm the one who's the faggot who my father would never approve of if I told him the truth! Me! I'm the one who has to put away with going away on fucking camps with a handful of other guys and talk about chicks and boobs and fucking disgusting nonsense that I'd rather vomit up than say! I'm the one who has to feign interest in stupid, stammering, vain little sluts because if I don't it'll leak into the media that I'm a filthy homosexual!" He rose to his feet, a blush covering his nose and cheeks. "And now I'll go. I'd hate to be bashed up a second time tonight for someone knowing what I am."

He stormed towards the stairs but was stopped by the most sensual amount of pressure on his stomach. Naruto had risen to his feet, his chin in line with Sasuke's forehead. He had pushed his open palm to Sasuke's stomach, a slight amount of the pressed shirt Sasuke was wearing had ridden up slightly allowing their skin to make contact. Sasuke gasped lightly. The burning embers in his stomach had just combusted into full force flames.

"Why would you say something like that to me?" Sasuke started and looked up into Naruto's eyes. They were so close. Naruto's hand pressed a little harder into Sasuke and his entire body moved forward. "Sasuke?" he whispered, leaning over slightly.

Sasuke forced himself to stay steady and not withdraw from his touch. "Sa-say what?" he asked.

"Say I would hurt you for being gay?"

"That's why those other guys did," Sasuke said. He bit his lip as Naruto's tongue darted out to moisten his own. "So why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe I'm not like them," Naruto said. "Maybe ... maybe I'm like you?"

"Like me?" Sasuke scoffed. He pulled himself away from the intoxicating warmth spreading from the bronze body beside him. "Gay? Ha! I doubt that."

Naruto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

"You have pin up girls on your wall!" Sasuke accused, pointing to the poster hanging on the open bathroom door. "You're strong, you're a mechanic. You said you fought in school you – you study martial arts?" The accusation turned into a question as Sasuke saw the cabinet beside the lounge.

Naruto turned to acknowledge the cupboard displayed on the wall with all his belts from Judo. "Yeah, mastered it five years ago. I had to do something to protect myself. It's a rough world out there. Getting that black belt was one of the best things I've ever done with my life."

Sasuke moved towards it and gazed in at the neatly sorted material inside. He moved slightly and saw his reflection in the glass. It was faint but he could see the swelling in his lip, the puffiness around his left eye and a shadow of a growing bruise around his nose. In the background he saw Naruto come to stand beside him, again his warmth drove him almost insane. Naruto's eyes met his in the glass and Sasuke quickly averted his gaze.

"You're not the stereotypical gay guy, are you?" Sasuke asked, though he didn't turn around.

"What's the fun in being stereotypical? Why bother? Why can't I be strong and work out? Why can't I be a mechanic? Why can't I learn martial arts? Why can't you? What's stopping you from going to Judo and training your way through to a black belt?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's reflection again before drawing in a breath. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

He spun and sent his most pleading look to the blond before him. "Teach me to fight! Teach me some sort of move so that the next time this happens I'm prepared!"

Naruto watched him for a moment before shaking his head. "You don't learn Judo in one night, Sasuke." He turned to move away but Sasuke grabbed him. He saw a flicker of something dart in Naruto's expression but chose to ignore it.

"Then teach me as much as you can! Please, Naruto. Don't you understand?" Sasuke let Naruto's arm drop. "Please? I thought you of all people would realise how hard it is for me?"

"Then do something about it," Naruto told him. "Take up lessons. I'll give you my sensei's number and you can give him a call. He'll give private lessons if you're scared to do it in public."

"I'm not scared," Sasuke scowled.

"Then prove it," Naruto dared, eyes glinting. He placed a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffled the hair affectionately. Sasuke yanked himself from the grasp moodily.

"How about a trade," Sasuke said. "You show me a few moves and I'll do a _public_ lesson."

Naruto tapped a finger against his lip. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want," Sasuke challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto grinned, "Fine! But I'm no sensei, just a friend showing you some techniques!"

Sasuke nodded and spread his legs. He frowned as Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly. "What?"

"Nothing," Naruto assured him. "Now, um ... how about you try grabbing my arm? I'll show you how to block it."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. Before his fingers even touched Naruto's skin Naruto had dropped to the floor and executed a perfect swing of his leg to trip Sasuke up. Sasuke tumbled like a tree to the ground.

"Asshole!" he complained, rolling onto his side and pushing himself up.

"Sorry, that's probably a little too advanced," Naruto laughed. "Okay, let's try this!"

They practiced a few different moves before Sasuke suddenly realised their touches were lingering longer than required, their movements had slowed and both were wide eyed and panting heavily than what was normal. When Sasuke suddenly found himself pressed against Naruto's chest with Naruto's firm arms around him he couldn't help but hitch his breath in anticipation. He was so warm and solid. Something Sasuke would love to have fallen asleep at night with. He felt himself harden and his heart started pounding harder than it had earlier that night. He closed his eyes and let himself rock into the warm grip.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto's breathy whisper asked him.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and turned his head, excited and tormented to find Naruto's lips so close to his own. "Um, I ..." He glanced at the parted mouth before looking at Naruto's eyes. "I'm fine ... I'm fine," he replied, looking at Naruto's lips again.

"You sure? You've gone really red and seem kind of out of i-"

Sasuke shut him up by pushing himself up and pressing his lips against Naruto's own. The jolt of electricity that sparked down his spine was unimaginable. Without a word of warning suddenly Naruto was kissing him back. _Hard_. If Sasuke thought he had kissed before then it was nothing compared to this. Naruto's lips seemed to coax life out of Sasuke's that then young teenager didn't know existed. Little sparks of pain erupted from the split he had obtained by the pain was washed away as again and again his skin was caressed and teased. The push of the wet tongue of the blond sent shivers through Sasuke's entire being before he parted his mouth hungrily and accepted the intrusion. Naruto knew what he was doing and Sasuke felt them being guided backwards towards the couch. A hand came to clasp Sasuke's jaw as another snaked down to pull Sasuke towards him. When their crotches met and Sasuke felt the erection in Naruto's jeans he pulled away in surprise. He instantly wished he hadn't because no sooner had he pulled away did Naruto shove him backwards, Sasuke collapsing backwards onto the old couch.

"- the fuck?" Sasuke complained, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring at the older man. "Why did you d-"

"Call your parents," Naruto said, voice low and angry. Sasuke opened his mouth in surprise. "Call them."

"What? Why? I know you enjoyed that as much as I di-"

"Now!" Naruto roared. He placed his two hands in his hair and walked away muttering unintelligibly.

Sasuke swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stared at the man in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "I know I'm not that great of a kisser but does it re-"

"You're sixteen, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped at him. He stood in front of his bed and pointed angrily at the lean brunet. "_Sixteen_. I'm _twenty-six_! This is wrong. Call your parents now and have them get you."

Sasuke grimaced. "So? What does age mean to me?"

"Sasuke! You're barely legal!" Naruto reminded him. "You need to leave _now_."

"No," Sasuke told him stubbornly. He stood and moved towards Naruto, hands on his hips. "No, I won't leave until I'm ready."

Naruto growled angrily, teeth baring in the motion. "I said get out."

"Why? Because you're afraid of me?" Sasuke demanded. "You're looking at me and seeing Sasuke Uchiha, the First Son. Try looking at me as Sasuke Uchiha, _just _Sasuke Uchiha."

"Fine, I will, but you're still _sixteen-_year-old Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto responded.

Sasuke groaned in anger. Why wouldn't Naruto let this happen? He wanted this so badly. He'd felt something boiling inside him from the moment he set eyes of the blond. Something jerking off in the shower wouldn't ease. "Naruto, I said if you taught me some techniques I'd give you anything you wanted, didn't I?" Sasuke asked.

The blond frowned. "Yes."

Sasuke swallowed and slowly took a step forward. As he did so he began to unbutton his shirt. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke continued his advance. He stopped when he was only half a foot away from the other man. He popped open the final button and let the material fall to a puddle on the ground.

"Then say you want me," Sasuke asked. He glanced down at his jeans and tentatively unbuttoned them. "And you'll get it."

Naruto was looking at him like he would if a dog started chatting about the weather. A war of emotions raged across his face as his eyes darted from Sasuke's face, to his chest, to his bulging erection and then back to his face only to repeat the pattern again.

"We can't, Sasuke. It's illegal."

"It's not," Sasuke argued. He reached for Naruto's jeans and smirked when the blond didn't flinch from his touch. He locked gazes with the taller man as he undid both button and zipper. Good, he was still hard. The confidence Sasuke had seemingly found from nowhere would have vanished had Naruto not been hard.

Naruto hissed lightly as Sasuke let his fingers gently caress the turgid length. With baited breath Sasuke sunk to his knees and pulled aside the dark material of Naruto's boxers. As Naruto's dick sprung free Sasuke swallowed his surprise. Naruto was _huge_. His length travelled high against his stomach and the width made Sasuke wonder if it would even fit in his mouth. A tidy amount of blond curls covered the bottom of the length and the smell made Sasuke smile in pleasure. He lightly wrapped his fingers around the base and opened his mouth.

"Wait," Naruto said in a strangled voice. His hand came to rest in Sasuke's locks, his fingers gripping lightly to their lengths. "Do you know what you're doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I may have only done it once or twice but I know how it works," he replied. He moved to take the erection into his mouth but Naruto pushed his head away.

"No, I mean that if you start this I may not be able to stop. I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed the hand away and dangled his mouth above the pink head, eyes challenging Naruto. "The only way you're going to hurt me is _by_ stopping."

With that said he dove the cock into his mouth. Naruto's fingers tightened in his hair and tears sprung to Sasuke's eyes in slight discomfort. He slowly moved backwards again before taking more of it into his mouth. Each time he pulled away he tried to take more and more in until he was hitting the back of his throat. He flattened his tongue and tried to massage the underside of Naruto's length while he thrust his mouth up and down the heavy penis. Above him Naruto was groaning freely, hand still tightly wrapped in Sasuke's hair. Gradually Sasuke felt the hand begin to control the movements until Naruto was almost face planting Sasuke onto his dick, the head repeatedly hitting the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke started gagging but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he started a heavy rhythm. Sasuke felt a moment of panic. He was going to throw up soon if Naruto didn't stop. He placed his palms on Naruto's stomach and tried pushing himself away. Still the blond continued. Small amounts of terror began to build as Sasuke struggled to free himself of Naruto's grip until finally the blond pulled out of him and Sasuke fell to the side, coughing.

Naruto didn't even ask him if he was okay before he hauled the raven up and onto his bed and jumped on top of him. Sasuke grunted as their bodies collided.

"Naruto," he groaned, arching himself into the wet erection that ground into his own, clothed one. "Sl-slow down."

Naruto pulled up to pull down Sasuke's dark jeans. "I'm going plenty slow," he said breathlessly.

Sasuke gulped as his pants were thrown to the side and his thin legs were on show. He resisted the urge to cover himself as Naruto caught his lips in a kiss. Even as Naruto's tongue twined and twisted with Sasuke's his hands were busy ridding the teen of his underwear and exposing him to the cool air. When a hand wrapped itself around his shaft Sasuke whimpered, eyes closing in bliss as Naruto began to pump the length gently.

"Na-na-Naruto," he panted, arching and thrusting into the warm hand. "You can't – can't keep doing – doing that," he continued, hands clutching Naruto's shoulders as the pumping increased.

He heard Naruto spit and almost writhed off the bed when he felt the saliva hit his cock and get massaged down the length. He wasn't as big as the blond and no way near as thick but he had enough there for Naruto to pump effortlessly while his other hand played with the clean shaved area of Sasuke's balls. Sasuke was a puddle of ooze in Naruto's hands as the blond slowly worked a finger up into the cleft of Sasuke's ass and began toying with the puckered entrance. A loud gasp flew from Sasuke's lips when the finger suddenly pushed itself inside. He immediately tensed up and didn't hear Naruto as the blond began chanting 'relax, it'll make it easier, relax'. The feeling was foreign and not entirely pleasurable. Sasuke had never been penetrated and he had been too afraid to try it by himself. Slowly the caressing of the finger turned from awkwardness into pleasant and he began to relax.

Naruto had momentarily stopped pumping his cock but once Sasuke started moving against the finger he started up again, using the momentum to slip in another digit. A wanton moan slipped from Sasuke's lips as the two fingers caressed the channel inside him.

"Oh, fuck," he hissed, throwing his head back against the pillows. "Keep going."

Naruto obliged silently, a third finger entering the fray and thrusting into him deeper. It was becoming too much for Sasuke. The friction on his cock and the prodding in his ass were building and building until finally he came with a garbled cry.

Drops of cum splattered across his chest and onto Naruto's fingers. Sasuke lay there panting and staring at the ceiling as Naruto removed his hand and wiped the semen onto the sheets below them. When the fingers in Sasuke's ass withdrew the brunet grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"We're going to keep going, right?" he asked, eyes heavily lidded with content.

"I don't think we should, Sasuke," Naruto responded. He gazed hungrily at the naked teen body beneath him. "We really should not have let it come this far. _I_ should not have let it come this far."

"Too late now, isn't it?" Sasuke demanded, desperate to feel Naruto inside him. "You've already done this much already."

Naruto shook his head, "we need to stop." His voice sounded broken, as if he'd been crying. "We can't do this, Sasuke. You're too young."

"What? Is that it? Is that the only reason that's stopping you?" Sasuke asked, hurt. "What about that bullshit before about hating my father because he promised a different way of thinking? Were you lying to me?"

"Sasuke, are you a virgin?"

"Is that relevant?" Sasuke demanded.

"Are you?"

"No," the teen responded truthfully.

"Were you giving or taking?"

"What?"

"Answer it!"

"Giving," Sasuke fumed.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl," he finally answered.

Naruto nodded. "Thought so. Have you ever done anything with a guy?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Sasuke asked, noticing Naruto's erection was slowly decreasing in size.

"Have you?"

Sasuke groaned and look off to the side. "Yeah, a guy gave me head. In the bathroom at school. He was a few grades ahead of me and an exchange student. He didn't understand who I was and didn't speak to many people at all. Our actions were kept private."

"Older? You like an older man I've noticed," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke glared at him. "Are you just going to sit there like a pervert or are you going to finish what you started?"

"You're the one covered in cum," Naruto reminded him, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why do you want this so bad?" Naruto asked him in a soft voice.

"I – I don't know," Sasuke admitted. "I just know this feels right and I want it more than anything I've ever wanted before."

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "Then I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. Because I'm not going to continue."

He began to shift off the bed and Sasuke felt his temper snap. "You can't just leave me here like this you freak!" Naruto stiffened and turned to face him in shock. "Why won't you just finish this? You're still hard aren't you? Going and jerking off in the shower thinking about fucking me isn't any different from actually fucking me!"

"What did you call me?" Naruto growled, angrier than Sasuke thought he would be.

"A freak. What sort of sane gay man would turn down a willing partner?"

"I am _not_ a freak," Naruto hissed, eyes seeming to change colour in their anger.

"Yes, you are," Sasuke shot back.

He didn't have a chance to continue as Naruto had grabbed an ankle and tossed the boy onto his hands and knees. A pair of hands grabbed his waist and pulled him backwards, the stiff head of Naruto's cock hitting Sasuke's ass sending bolts of lightning to his brain. With a swift movement Naruto pushed Sasuke away before pulling him back and impaling the boy onto his cock. Sasuke cried out in pain. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would even with Naruto stretching him earlier. Another cry left his lips as he was forced back onto Naruto's cock, the denim of his jeans tickling his pale ass cheeks. Again and again Naruto forced himself into the brunet and soon the cries of discomfort became ones of pleasure.

Sasuke curled his fingers into the sheet beneath him, vision going white each time he was pummelled into the mattress. The first time Naruto struck his prostate Sasuke almost screamed in delight. Luckily he had had a mouthful of his fist at the time and the sound was muffled into more of a grunt. Naruto must have noticed the reaction because he managed to hit the spot again and again. A hand found itself pumping Sasuke's cock and the teenager couldn't imagine a better heaven than where he was now.

All too soon the rushing of his orgasm approached and overwhelmed him, cum flying onto the sheets below. He could feel the way his ass clenched around Naruto's thrusting cock and he felt it as Naruto exploded into him, his chest hovering against Sasuke's back and shuddering as his seed was emptied into Sasuke's slickened passage. When Naruto's hands left him Sasuke collapsed onto his side, hair damp with sweat and chest heaving with exhaustion. He was suddenly aware of the lemon smell on the air, of the slight breeze that tickled the curtain on the window above them and the perfect full shape of the moon high in the night sky that cast a wave of light over them. With eyes at half mast he turned his head to observe Naruto, who had lain down beside him, gazing out at the moon as well.

"You don't know me well enough to know that I suffer blackouts. Periods where I don't seem to have control of my actions," Naruto said softly, lips seeming to not move at all in the ethereal light. "You did a stupid thing by triggering me into that state, Sasuke."

"I didn't know," Sasuke whispered.

"Exactly," Naruto said. He turned his head and Sasuke could see the resignation on the blond's features. "You don't know the first thing about me."

Sasuke reached across to touch the planes of Naruto's face. The smudge of grease was still there. He gently wiped it away. "Then I want to know."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I want to know everything about you, Naruto," Sasuke smiled and lightly touched the tip of his finger against the tip of Naruto's nose. "So tell me."

"You need to get home," Naruto argued weakly.

Sasuke shook his head and moved closer, giddy with joy as Naruto wrapped a strong arm around him and pulled him tight against his chest. He had never felt more complete than he did right at that moment. Never had he felt so content and so at ease with the world.

"Then you better start talking."

* * *

Soooooooooo. What did we all think? This is the product of three full on late nights of constant writing and a very tired writer at my shift. After the flop of my last story I hope this one certainly makes up for it!

Thank you so much for the continued reviews of Video Super Star's! I'm absolutely loving the attention! Haha!

I hope no one was offended by this story but I couldn't help but feel hot over the thought of an older Naruto and a young, naive Sasuke! Makes me giddy!

Looking forward to your thoughts and comments! Ta ta!

X


End file.
